Takashi Katsuro
Biography Appearance Takashi the youthful appearance of a young man in his late teens with black hair that is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side that partially covers his right eye. However, when it is brushed down or becomes wet, the bangs cover his forehead and side-locks framing the sides of his face while the back extends to the middle of his forehead. His facial features are considered to be very handsome and warm with hazel eyes and lightly tan skin described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. In spite of this, his body has accumulated a number of scars including a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen, a horizontal jagged scar on his left side and several more covering his back. He is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" which tends to make him tower over many. Due to the vigorous training he underwent growing up, Takashi has a solid build with an lean but muscular and well-toned musculature which is evident by the broadness of his shoulders, . Combined with his handsome looks and muscular body, he has earned a strong title for his good looks and is considered to be popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, which makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him 15316194505 613d1d1b96 b.jpg|Takashi as a kid Apparel At Higashi Academy, he wears the standard male uniform: a white jacket over a black dress shirt and black pants, along with a white necktie. When dressing casual in his free time, his most common outfit consists of a red checkered, long sleeve collar shirt that is opened up to reveal a dark grey t-shirt and black pants. While out with the group, he wore a black, long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants with a black and gold watch that his mother had given to him on his sixteenth birthday. While out swimming, he wore black swim jammers F4cf78ea95212b2893f9a018824d7ccb--husband-birthday-kuroo-haikyuu.jpg 3e841a39375c4a3a0a189d73b39588a0.jpg 4fe09ed97be2a85c2c1cab421046e3f5.jpg B78203b29ff54d39ee6dd9e9158c536b.jpg|Takashi in a suit Personality Takashi has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on . This also applies to perverted situations: . He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Takashi is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem and enjoys the fact of having a harem. This often earns him a scolding from though other girls don't mind and often go along with it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex with when she felt pressured to, stating that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that Druella, Roxy and are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Powers and Abilities Powers Due to being the son of a demon possessing god-like powers and having the same blood running through his veins, Takashi possesses extraordinary powers far beyond that of any human and most Yokai. It is observed by those who known his father that Takashi's power surpasses that of the former and is potentially one of the most powerful beings when at his full power. * Immense Demonic Aura: As the son of a demonic parent with god-like power, Takashi was born with incredible power and has proven numerous times to undoubtedly be one of the most strongest beings there is especially in his true form. Even in his human form, he is able to radiate an enormous aura that many have described as being "strong, powerful and warm" though it is noted on several occasions to become "cold and terrifying" whenever he is feeling intense emotions such as anger to the point that it can often leave those who feel it to be overwhelmed and incapacitated with fear. His aura is able to take on a violent corporeality in the form of a blue, spectral demon avatar manifesting behind him * Immense Strength:' '''Takashi possesses incredible raw bodily strength even while in human form, due to his demonic heritage. He can shatter stone with little effort, and often overpowers other Yōkai much larger and more imposing than himself. During his teenage years, Takashi was able to effortlessly defeat street thugs all single-handedly. He is even strong enough to block a punch without much effort. His display of superhuman strength, endurance, and resistance to injury shows that his physical condition is much tougher and more efficient than that of even Olympic-level humans, allowing him to exert his supernaturally enhanced muscle power to vast proportions without fear of injury or fatigue * '''Immense Speed': Takashi is blindingly fast, able to run a short distance to dodge attacks, dodge projectiles fired at close-range, and move so fast that he appears to teleport. * Immense Stamina: * Immense Durability: Takashi's durability allows him to withstand high levels of physical harm and simply shrug off wounds that would either disable or outright kill a normal human, such as being impaled through the chest with a sword, struck by opponents with superhuman strength or being shot point-blank in the head and stomach. He has even been punched by demon with immense physical strength and got back up without showing any signs of pain, fatigue or damage. Another example of his durability is when he casually stopped a Yōko's flames with his bare hands without any injuries, going as far as to call the flames "child's play" , and even casually sat in the flaming body of a Phoenix and came out with little more than a burnt shirt. * Enhanced Agility: He is extremely agile as well; able to jump to great heights or even balance himself on a flying projectile as well as run up vertical objects. His reflexes are similar enhanced. In addition, his agility allows him to perform amazing feats of acrobatics that easily surpass even the finest human acrobat. * Enhanced Senses: He is able to sense oncoming attacks from miles away. He is even able to sense hidden opponents and his enemies always have an extremely hard time evading or even sneaking up on him. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Takashi's supernatural healing abilities are so developed that he can instantly heal from nearly any wound done to his physiology. He can instantly heal from almost any wound, surviving being stabbed through most of his body by a multiple spikes. The healing factor has also rendered him immune to age and illness. His super healing is even capable of resurrecting him from death after a certain amount of time as long as more than half of his body remains intact * Transformation: Like full-blooded yōkai, Takashi is able to transform his appearance from human to that of a full demon which amplifies both his physical and magical abilities in addition with granting him new abilities. He has three different transformations with each one accessible depending on the amount of power he releases ** 2nd Form: The second transformation is drastically different than the first form in that Takashi's appearance completely changes to that of a blue and red humanoid demonic creatures that has most of the body physique bare with a reptilian appearance, his arms and legs having a reptile-looking appearance to them albeit similar to that of a dragon rather then thise of the com!on reptile. A pair of dark horns sprout from the back of his head and curve forward to the sides of his face. His head is covered by a red 'hood' that extends over his face to cover his right eyes while keeping the left eye exposed. A full segmented, clawed appendage in the form of a "sheath" that holds Masamune is attached to his left arm that can adjust position to allow him to draw or sheath the weapon quicker while leaving his other hand free to wield the blade or other weapons. His right arm possesses a skin-exposed appearance with muscle and bones features that are a stark contrast to what a humans look like such as the elbow end being longer and more curved, the forearm having a segmented, claw streak style to each side of the appendage and many deep indigo-grey oval-shaped streaks marking on another side with many things cartilage crossing in between them. It has a gold glowing streak that goes between the forearms own streaks and underneath the entire palm and claws. He gains a deeper, echoing voice and his eyes turn a glowing yellow. The "coat" that covers his body with tails divided into four segments that are actually a paired of curled up semi-chiropteran wings. *** Enhanced Strength: *** Enhanced Speed: *** Flight: Through the use of either his wings, Takashi is capable of flight Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Takashi initially had some training in fighting which he would practice daily on a punching bag during workouts; proving to be a sufficient enough combatant to effortlessly take down human opponents and hold his own against more skilled opponents. Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Takashi is his indomitable will; despite anything dangerous thrown at him, he will alway push forward and never give up. With that said one of the few things that will break Takashi's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Cooking: Having been taught by his mother at a young age, he is exceptionally skilled in cooking. He has even thought of opening his own restaurant one day. Techniques Equipment * Holy Lock: Due to the dangerous amounts of power Takashi possesses, he wears a Holy Lock around his left wrist in order to help control and suppress it. While the Lock doesn't prevent him from using his abilities, it does prevent him from transforming uncontrollably and losing control of himself by sealing away his power until it is needed in a fight. He is able to release the Lock's seals; by undoing the first seal, he has access his first transformation and his power increases significantly. After undoing the second seal, Takashi's power increases even more drastically and has access to his second transformation. Quotes * A Trivia * His powers and abilities are that of Dante and Nero from Devil May Cry * Takashi's appearance is based on Tetsuro Kuuro from Haikyuu!! * Takashi is half-Japanese on his mothers side * According to many others, Takashi has a subtle accent * His favorite food is Sushi and Dango as he would often eat the two on a daily basis * The person Takashi respects the most is his mother Theme Song Category:Male Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Fanon Category:Main characters Category:S-Class Monsters Category:X-Class Monsters Category:Skullguy123 Category:Characters